


梦境

by VkWki_NO_ID



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VkWki_NO_ID/pseuds/VkWki_NO_ID
Summary: Bucky梦见了小助手和队长的香艳场面最后被快感弄醒，醒来发现...





	梦境

“嗯...队长慢点...哈...”

Bucky不知道怎么回事一睁眼，就看到了最近和Steve一起看的漫画人物小助手和他的美国队长正在床上。

看着小助手整个人趴在床上，白嫩的小屁股高高的撅起，晃动着迎合着队长的手指，Bucky脸颊开始微微发烫，一不小心撞到了在自己身旁的椅子，发出了细小的声音。

“啊...谁..？”

小助手将头转向Bucky这边，看了看改变位置的椅子并没有看见在一旁的Bucky。

“哪里有什么人？看来是我不够努力啊？让你能分心去关注其他的？”

队长跟着小助手一起看向椅子，但是并没有看见Bucky，于是带有茧子的指腹加快了按压穴内腺体的速度。

突然其来的加速让小助手离高潮更近一步，粉嫩的穴肉不由自主的吮吸着对方的手指，大腿根部也开始抽搐，小助手口中来不及吞咽的津液全被咬在嘴里的被单所吸收，甜腻的呻吟声也被闷在口中。

Bucky明白了并没有人能看见自己，但是自己却可以拿起（触碰）物品的事实后。忍不住的靠近俩人，近距离的观看这场香艳的演出，而右手也不由自主的解开裤子去揉弄自己挺立的性器，一边听着小助手的呻吟一边闭着眼睛回忆着Steve如何用那双被盾牌摸出茧子的手抚摸着自己的性器。

队长看着小助手粉嫩的穴口，将自己的手指换成了粗壮的性器，眼看着小穴一点点的吃进圆润的顶端和布满青筋的柱身，当整根没入的时候双方都发出了满意的呻吟。

“嘶...不要夹这么紧...啊...”

队长一边挺腰顶弄着身下的人一边用手拍打着白嫩的臀肉，让眼前出现一阵阵肉浪，臀肉也已肉眼可见的速度被排出了一层粉色。

Bucky在一旁左手撸动着自己，右手揉捏着挺立的乳头，幻想着胸口的快感是Steve吮吸带来的，脸颊因为快感变成了粉色，粉嫩的舌头也时不时的探出唇缝，将嫣红的唇瓣上增添了亮晶晶的津液。

随着队长的抽插，小助手濒临高潮，Bucky眼看着小助手粉色的性器开始一抖一抖的就明白了对方快要达到了高潮，不由自主的将自己胸前的右手放到了小助手的性器上，和右手一起撸动。

小助手感受到一个金属质感的东西突然轻轻划过自己的顶端，然后握住了柱身开始撸动，一下子就绷不住了，哭着射了出来，肉穴还在一抽一抽的夹着队长的性器。

在一旁的Bucky也加快了撸动速度，紧接其后射了出来。

Bucky只觉得眼前一黑，并且感觉到自己的性器被人握住，且有人从后进入自己，快感越来越多，Bucky猛的一下睁开双眼。

只看见面前的Steve吻了吻自己的嘴唇并加快了下身的动作，Bucky勾住了对方脖子，下半身迎合着对方抽插，将头埋入对方颈窝，嘴巴贴近耳朵。

“早安啊，我的Steve。”


End file.
